Ryuichi's Closet
by Dream-tiger
Summary: K goes and helps Ryuichi find his little bunny friend and gets more than he bargained for. Journey with K as he takes a plunge in our ummm unique pop star's closet. The goal has now changed. It is not to find Kumagorou but to get the heck out of there.
1. Default Chapter

OK I know what you are all thinking. What the crap is with Ryuichi's closet. Well. To say it delicately a lot of weirdness and randomness will occur. Please keep all hands and feet in the vehicle at all times because you're going to be taken on a ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of their characters.

* * *

**Bold**: English 

Ryuichi paced nervously around his room. How could he had lost his best friend? He was always with him no matter what. Ryuichi dropped on his bed and started to cry. He shouldn't have said those mean things to him. Maybe then he would still be there. He turned to his side and saw a picture of him embracing the lost friend at the park. K in the background searching for someone to shoot. K! If any one could find his friend it would be him. Ryuichi grabbed his cell phone and dialed K's cell.

"K, I have a problem." He spoke when K answered the phone. K paused for a moment and took in the seriousness of Ryuichi's voice.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked the worried pop star. Ryuichi gasped as if trying to hold back something. K looked around the room for the quickest possible exit. Ryuichi need his help and he would be cursed if he didn't try his best to save him.

"KUMAGORO IS GONE!" He yelled and followed the comment with loud sobbing. K sighed in relief. He actuallly thought Ryuichi was in serious danger. However, he smiled happily and assured Ryuichi that he would come and help him. After hanging up with Ryuichi he ran down the hall to the studio room of his band, Bad Luck. With a swift kick he broke down the door and startled all in the room.

"**Big News!"** He shouted in English making most of the inhabatants of the studio get confused. Hiro just slid over to the gun toting manager and gave him a questioning glare.

"What is it?" He asked making K's eyes widened. It was almost like he knew what K had said. Without further ado K began to explain why he was going to be absent that day.

"I have to help Ryuichi find Kumagoro." He spoke and saw everyone's expression. To answer their unuttered question he went on. "I know I am no longer his manager but I am such a great man , I will help him out of the kindness of my heart." This was followed by a maniacal laughter that freaked everyone out more and made Sakano faint. Hiro, however, just sweat dropped. "**However,** I will be gone for a long time." It was like he was doing the performance of his life. He had one of his hands on his forehead and was fiegning a worried exppression. "What would my band do with out me?" Hiro grabbed K bringing him out of his theatrics.

"**Don't fret. I'm sure everything will be fine.**" When those words left Hiro's mouth, K and the others mouths dropped. K looked around for any aid Hiro might have had in saying those words. When he found nothing he smiled at Hiro.

"I didn't know you knew English." K admitted. Hiro turned to K and raised one eyebrow. K smiled brightly at Hiro only to receive an annoyed growl.

"I didn't know you were so brian dead." This caught K by surprise and he cleared his throat to retort but two hands pushed him towards the door. "**Time to go.**" K let Hiro push him out the door and sighed heavily. He walked back down the hall to the elevator. After entering the metal box he lost himself in his thoughts. '**Hiro didn't know English, when I first met him.'** He thought to himself. '**Was he hiding that fact from me?**'

Back in the studio, everyone was amaze at Hiro's language skills. They knew he was smart but had no idea he spoke English fluently. Hiro smiled at the group's blank faces.

"Hiro." Shuichi finally broke the silence. "When did you learn English?" Hiro rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned. He knew that someone was going to ask that question one way or another.

"I thought it would help if I knew some." He answered his pink haired friend. Suguru looked up at him with stars in his eyes, this was the same with Sakano. Except in Sakano's place he had waterfalls streaming from his eyes.

"That's very smart considering he is our manager and all." Suguru commented. Sakano came up right next to Hiro, only succeding in creeping him out.

"Oh, I admire your intelligence." He boasted. Hiro just smiled and looked away from everyone. He was also hiding the blush he had tried to supress from the beginning.

* * *

Over at Ryuichi's house, however, things weren't going as smoothly. He searched almost everywhere for his precious doll. Under the bed, the refridgorator, the t.v., in his drawers, almost everywhere.

"Kumagoro?" He searched high and low for him but still could not find him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you!" At that moment the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and swung it open in one motion. There stood K with an adventurous look on his face. He smiled at the sight of Ryuichi.

"**Hello.**" He spoke in English and Ryuichi just nodded. He understood English from his living in America.

"K, just in time!" He exclaimed pulling K inside the apartment. "I'm so frightened that he might get eaten or kidnapped or-"

"Have you checked the closet?" He questioned the singer. Ryuichi's eyes widened. He placed a finger underneath his chin as if thinking. Then he turned back to the taller man and smiled.

"No, hadn't thought of that." He informed the american. K sighed. He wasn't that much surprised by this and went to the closet. Ryuichi reached out his hand to stop him but K was too fast for him. "Watch it!" He warned as the door slid shut. "It's very big! He should of let me tell him about the green button in the center, na no da." He went to make his bed because he had rushed out of it when he thought Kumagoro left him. When he was done he noticed a little lump in the blankets. He moved his covers to find Kumagoro. He turned to tell K but he knew it was too late. K had gone into the great beyond which is the closet.

K found himself in a dim large room. Aparently the closet was once a recording room but Ryuichi found no use for it. The doors were all sliding doors and in this dim light they appeared to be part of the wall. K searched around for any sign of Kumagoro and found none. Perhaps if he traveled deeper he would find something.

"**Holy crap this place is huge!**" He excliamed as he pushed his way through the clothes. Perhaps it was two recording rooms in one or something. "**I wonder if I'll find the way to Natia.**" With that he trotted deep into the forbidden area.

Ryuichi found himself pacing infront of the closet door. It had been thirty minutes now and K had yet to come out. He was very worried and was debating if he should go in and help. He looked to Kumagoro for advice and listen to unspoken words.

"I'm hungry too."

K stopped in front of a swirly object and stared at it. He watched it go round and round and- He shook his head violently and trudged on. (2 hours later). K crawls helplessly on the floor. His mouth is dry, his body aches from walking around too much, and he can barely keep his eyes open.

"**Water**." He cried. "**Water**." He looks up and sees the same exact swirly thing he saw two hours before. "**Haven't I seen that before?"** He asked himself tiredly. Then he jumped up amazingly not tired or thirst anymore and points to the offending… thing. "AH!" He exclaimed. "I'm going in circles!"

"Calm down." Came a voice from behind him. Turning around he saw a slender dark haired man with a really long white beard. He looked a lot like that Yuki Eiri guy.

"Who are you?" He asked the man suspiciously. The man just chuckled.

"I'm Tatsuha." He introduced himself as he began to stand up. "I've been here for two days." K stared at him for a while. If he had only been here for two days why is his beard so freaking long?

"Is that a real beard?" He questioned pointing at the long hairs sprouting from his chin. Tatsuha looked down silently and shook his head.

"No, not really." He muttered as he ripped the fake beard off. K's eyes widened and he pointed at Tatsuha's face. (Boy he likes to point)

"Oh so it isn't real!" He shouted like a mad man. "I was going to let you use my gelet razor you know the mach 6 but no! It wasn't real! I don't give my razor to fake bearded people!" Tatsuha stood up and stared at K for what seemed like hours.

"You carry a razor with you?" Tatsuha asked raising one eyebrow. K turned away from him and pouted.

"I like to be nicely shaven." K admitted as he looked back to Tatsuha. Tatsuha only seemed to look at him as if he was an absolute loon. K exhaled sharply and stood tall. "And why are you here **Mr. HIGH AND MIGHTY**?" Tatsuha gave him a confused look mostly because he was not able to speak English. Then it was partly because he had no idea why this foreign guy decided to make everything a big deal. After processing the question handed to him, his eyes lit up. K even swore he could see hearts surrounding the teen.

"My Ryuichi-bunny and I were on a date!" He said loudly for all to hear. The number of people listening wasn't much seeing that the two were the only ones there. "It started to rain and I had a white shirt and I got all wet. And the love of my life thought I would catch a cold and he offered me to wear one of his big shirts that he sometimes uses as pajamas! He cared about me!" He procedded to melt into a puddle muttering about how hott and wonderful Ryuichi was. K just raised one eyebrow and sighed.

"You sad, sad, little man."


	2. Chapter 2

I am back. It took me a while sorry. But I don't write anymore unless I have more than one review per chapter. I'm just weird like that.

* * *

Bold-English

After a few more minutes and a few choice words, Tatsuha and K decided to journey together in the evil closet of doom. Perhaps with their combined minds they could find the way out. K turned to the teen, when they began to walk in a decided direction.

"So where can I get water here?" He asked the younger boy. " Because there is no way you can be stuck here for that long and not have some liquid to drink… Unless you had to drink your own-

"Don't finish that sentence." The dark haired teen demanded. "Of course there is a water fountain here. Although I'm not sure why there is a water fountain in a closet." K was about to say something but the words slipped from his mind. It was probably better that way since now anything he would say would seem crazy. He started to feel like he was the only sane person in an insane world. (a/n that is a crazy notion, if you think about his personality. XD) Before they reached the fountain, K spotted a yellow square off into the distance. He squinted at first to make sure whatever he was seeing in the distance was real.

"**Twinkie?**" He asked himself a little unsure. After all why would there be a big twinkie in the middle of a closet? (That question is up with the water fountain one, the swirly thing and other miscellaneous objects within the closet.) But he still could see that yellow pastry and all its glory. Summoning all his strength, he bolted towards the twinkie and hit the wall. It turns out it was just a poster of a twinkie. "**Where's the cream filling?**" Tatsuha stifled a laugh and helped K up.

"Don't worry." He assured the American. "I kind of did that too. Except I did not hurt myself by slamming into the wall." He peered down noticing a candy bar. "Ooh, Snickers." He said as he picked up the long candy bar. K saw the food and immediately pulled out one of his guns. He pressed it against Tatsuha's forehead and demanded the snickers. Tatsuha was about to yell at him that he was there longer, but he could feel the cold metal pressed against his temple. He slid the bar to K slowly. "Take it you mad man." He said with tears in his eyes. "It's not like I need it or anything." K smiled and put his gun away.

"Hello!" Came a chipper voice before he could even open it. K looked over at the hooded figure and frowned. "I'm a Jehovah witness. Have you found god?" Tatsuha looked at the man strangely and slowly walked behind K.

"OK." K spoke unsure once more. "Why is there a Jehovah witness in a closet?" The man paid no attention to the question and went on to what he was saying.

"My name is Bill." He introduced himself. K looked at Tatsuha. Why did the name Bill sound so familiar and he did look familiar. Then again Bill was a popular name in America. "How about giving me a piece of that bar, since I am helping people find god and all?" K clutched the bar to his chest.

"How about no." K told him. The man looked unfazed by this and went on.

"Would you like a bible?" He asked. The two looked at each other. "How about cookies?"

"You have cookies?" Tatsuha asked hopefully. The man laughed.

"No!" He told them. "Now give me the snickers bar!" He reached for the bar but K dodged him.

"Never!" He yelled and pulled out his gun and-

"OH ST! YOU SHOT HIM!" Tatsuha screamed. K innocently put his gun away and smiled. He shrugged a bit and walked from the scene of the crime. "OH MY, HE'S REALLY DEAD!"

"The tend to be that way afterwards." K told him. "Come on lets go." He tried to grab his arm but Tatsuha pulled away quickly. He shook his head and looked at the dead man on the floor.

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU LUNITIC!" He yelled trying to back away from K as much as he could. Soon he found his back pressed against the wall. "Oh crap! Look at all the blood!"

"Hey, if you show me the way to the water fountain. I'll give you half of the snickers bar." K told him waving the bar in front of him. Tatsuha immediately calmed down and nodded. They went back on their journey leaving the half-dead man on the floor.

"I'll get you back for this." He muttered. "I swear I will."

They reached a part in the back of the closet, where there were lights blinking on and off. K looked up to see the lights that were blinking were actually words. It was a sign that resembled those of stripper clubs. It read: The Water Place.

"This is the most obscene water I have ever seen." Tatsuha told K as he went to the fountain. K only watched in horror as Tatsuha leaned over to drink the water.

"NO!" Exclaimed the American. "That water is way too naughty!" This was a reference to the striper lights that were still blinking on and off. However, Tatsuha paid no attention to him and drank his fill. "I don't know you anymore." K complained. Tatsuha just chuckled.

"Come on it's real good." He offered. This only made the whole situation sound even more obscene. K shrugged and pushed Tatsuha out of his way.

Ryuichi walked in front of the closet doors for the third time in that hour. K didn't seem like he was going to come out anytime soon. He wanted to tell K that he had found Kuma-chan but he had heard a gunshot. Maybe K wasn't happy at the moment. Maybe K was hungry! Ryuichi smiled and decided to go and cook K some food. That would put him in a good mood. (a/n Or kill him if he is as bad as Shuichi)

* * *

Well that's that for now. Tune in next time when Hiro decides to find K and Abraham Lincoln makes his entrance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once more and welcome to the craziness that is Ryuichi's Closet. Come on and review people. It makes me happy. Ok here we go!

* * *

Hiro paced around nervously. K should have been back at that time but he was nowhere to be found. Hiro shook his head and looked at Shuichi's confused face. Suguru looked at the two annoyed that Hiro had stop playing all of a sudden… again. Sakano was trying to throw himself out of a window for letting K run off on his own.

"Nakano-san, I can understand Shindou-san stopping, he does it all the time." He added the last part muttering. Shuichi just looked at him angrily. "But for you to stop so many times is ridiculous! Not to mention it's been hours!"

"Yes, it has been hours." Agreed Hiro. "Aren't you a little worried, Fujisaki?" Shuichi nodded in agreement with his friends. He too had been worried about their manager. Not to mention, Sakano had done many suicides attempts after the first hour.

"Look whatever our crazy manager has gotten him self into it is his problem." Suguru stated gaining shock expressions from everyone (a/n It was more of a "oh no he didn't" look). "It shouldn't stop us from creating music." Hiro looked at Shuichi and Shuichi only nodded to him. They knew something had to be done. One of them had to go figure out where K had gone. Shuichi probably wouldn't be able to find himself and Sakano was well banging his head into a wall.

"I'm going to go find out what is taking him so long." Hiro told the other guys. Suguru sighed heavily.

"Sure run off." He said motioning with his hands. "We were not making any music here anywhere. When you find him you can tell him we did nothing."

"You do act like an old fart." Shuichi stated as Hiro left them in the room alone with a dead Sakano.

* * *

Ryuichi was happily cooking. He couldn't believe K was spending such a long time in the closet. Suddenly he heard a knock and he jumped. He decided to answer the door. He told Kumagoro to watch the food as he goes and open the door. Kuma-chan was in a terrible position. He was right next to the flame and was getting closer to it.

When Ryuichi opened the door he was face to face with a tired Hiro. Hiro was not in the mood for Ryuichi's happy nature. All he wanted to do was to get K and go back to work. Or just tell everyone he got K, drop K at the studio and go home for a well deserved nap.

"Where's K?" He demanded. Ryuichi only smiled at him.

"Why aren't you direct?" He commented. Hiro, however, remained not amused. "He's in the closet, gosh." Ryuichi then moved out of his way and let Hiro storm past him. Sighing, he decided not to warn him about how large his closet was. (A/n that's right Ryuichi let him suffer). Turning from the door, he smelled something burning. "OMG Kumagorou!"

* * *

Hiro closed the closet door and stared around in awe. He called out for K but received no answer. It appeared he was going to have to search for him. On that note, K and Tatsuha were frozen in fear.

"This place is possessed." Whispered a clingy Tatsuha. K who was at the moment being clinged on was looking around for the source. At that moment Tatsuha noticed a green button on the floor in the middle of nowhere.

"Aren't you a monk or- Don't touch that!" K screamed and grabbed Tatsuha's arm roughly. "Haven't you watched movies? Never push a button that's out in the open! It could be a trap!"

"What's worst than being trapped here?"

"K, where are you?"

"Ah!" Tatsuha yelled as he jumped behind K to shield himself. "They are calling for you! I'll perform an exorcised." He started muttering some gibberish and K looked around frightened.

"Hurry, I think it is getting closer!" K told the younger boy. Tatsuha pushed him away.

"Don't rush me!" He commanded. Just then the clothes parted and a figure emerged. The two grabbed each other and screamed.

* * *

Ryuichi ran into the toy store in a panic. He thrust his bunny friend into the old man's face.

"Save Kumagorou, please!" He yelled at the man. The man only fixed his glasses and sighed.

"But his arm is burnt off?"

"Then get a new one!"

* * *

"Why are you idiots screaming?" Hiro asked as he raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Tatsuha and K were holding each other tightly. K was the first to break away and cough followed by Tatsuha. K then smiled brightly at Hiro.

"Ah Hiroshi-kun!" He exclaimed happily. "I didn't know you were here." Hiro looked around and questioned where they were. K was not listening because he was too busy praising Hiro for finding them.

"We are in some kind of closet that is a link between time and space." Tatsuha stated a-matter-of-factly. The two next to him became silent.

"How do you figure that?" Hiro asked. Tatsuha only pointed behind the two. There stood Abraham Lincoln in his presidential state (including big hat). He waved to the three and only Tatsuha waved back. K was in a state of shock and Hiro was lost for words. "Ummm, ok?" K shook his head and was back to normal. Well almost. K freaked out from seeing the former president and shot him in the head. Good old Abe fell to the floor dead revealing a frighten Boothe. Boothe smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I was going to do that anyway." He stated and then proceeded to run away. K stood with his mouth hung open. Tatsuha poked Abe with a clothes hanger. K dropped his gun. He shot the president. Well the former president but he shot him. Hiro picked up the gun and sighed.

"Let's move to another part of the closet."

* * *

Ryuichi waited silently for news of his precious Kumagorou. He hoped he was ok. He would be lost if Kumagorou had died in surgery.

"It's finished." When those words hit his ears Ryuichi jumped from his seat.

"Let me see."

* * *

Well there you have it. Next up: Tatsuha hits on Hiro and they all find out the meaning of their exsistance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! I'm at college so I don't have a lot of time. Here is your well awaited chapter thingy.

* * *

"I have come to the conclusion that the Abe Lincoln was just a creepy cosplayer." Hiro told everyone to make K feel better. K was now back to reality but he didn't feel like carrying his gun. Tatsuha looked at Hiro with disbelieving eyes.

"You still haven't explained how he got here, Cutie." Tatsuha mentioned making Hiro tense up. Peering at Tatsuha from the corner of his eyes he let out a small growl.

"Please refrain from calling me cutie." Hiro ordered through clentched teeth. Tatsuha pointed an offending finger towards Hiro.

"When you came with Shuichi that day, you wanted me. Admit it!" The younger boy exclaimed. Hiro blushed at the memory of that day. He started to yell back and Tatsuha wasn't slow to react to that either. In a few moments the two were engaged in a heated argument. K kept looking from one to the other and soon he had to do it even faster. Placing his hands on the side of his head, he tried to ease the dizziness he felt. He then shook his head and screamed for them to shut up. Frozen in their tracks, the two boys could only stare at the older, taller (a/n cooler) man.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" K told the two. "Let's not loose our sanity, here." Tatsuha looked behind K's shoulder and freaked out.

"Tell it to that thing!" He yelled. Turning to look at the thing, Tatsuha mentioned, K's face faulted. It was the swirly thing again. Hiro's mouth fell opened and Tatsuha just shrugged. K, who was still scarred from the last experience they had, reacted differently.

"OMG!" K screamed in frustration. Hiro patted his back to calm him down somewhat. It didn't seem to work.

"It could be worse." Hiro told K to make him feel better. K looked up with tears of frustration brimming in his eyes making Hiro feel a little uneasy. What was he suppose to do with a crying grown man?

"Yeah, how?" K asked the raven haired guitarist. Hiro smiled weakly.

"I had nothing to back that up."

* * *

Ryuichi hugged Kumagoro close to him. He was as good as new. He threw some money at the man and went on his merry way. He looked around for some ice cream. He and his friend needed to unwind. After what he's been through, Kumagoro needed some sweets. Skipping off to the park, Ryuichi was prepared to attack the first vendor of ice cream he saw. That is after he got a balloon.

"How much yen for the balloon?" Asked Ryuichi. The man shrugged. Well that wasn't comforting. He then pointed into the air and said:

"Your friends are dying in despair." Ryuichi raised one eyebrow and decided that getting a balloon wasn't a good idea. "You left them in your evil prison! You let them die!" Ryuichi started to run away from the weirdo. A young boy came up to the old man and sighed.

"Why do you always say that grampa?" He asked dejectively. "Why couldn't you say it was 500 yen?"

* * *

Hiro and K were both stopped by Tatsuha. Both of them looked at each other annoyed. Every time Tatsuha pointed something out K freaked out. Hiro swore the next time K was going to have a heart attack. He would rather not have a dead manager on his hands. Asking for the reason he stopped, Hiro noticed Tatsuha smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"How much do you love me, Hiro?" Asked Tatsuha. Hiro's eyes narrowed at the statement. "Because you are going to be all over me when you see this!" Tatsuha moved out of the way to reveal a door. K looked at the door with joy over filling his heart. The door was white and appeared to be an outdoor door. Hiro raised one eyebrow.

"Wasn't the door we came in a sliding door that appears to be part of the wall?" Questioned Hiro. K looked at Hiro then at Tatsuha.

"Who gives a damn!" He exclaimed. "I want to get out of here!" With that said he leaped to the door and pried it open. Tatsuha pushed him aside and went to enter the door.

"Beauty before age." He told them. K shook his head.

"Then you shouldn't go first." K informed the boy making his eye twitch. Hiro stifled a chuckle and pushed the two in. The two looked up and saw an older teen typing on her computer. She had long, fluffy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was slightly tanned and did not pay attention to the three until Tatsuha pushed the other two off him. She turned around quickly and was…me.

"Oh, this is awkward." I muttered.

* * *

Ryuichi happily licked his ice cream. He was in a state of serenity. Everyone around him had yet to realize who he was. His bunny friend however had yet to finish his cone. In fact the cone was just melting infront of him. Ryuichi smiled and sighed as he noticed this.

"Maybe you are not hungry, lets go home." The singer suggested. It was a longer walk to his home than it was to get to that toy store from it. Perhaps because there was no real reason he should hurry. Well that was what he thought before he entered his home. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. "OH NO!" He exclaimed. "THE FOOD!"

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." I informed the three men. The computer seemed to be typing on its own now. K turned and looked at the screen. Jumping back in shock he pointed at the computer for all to see.

"SHE'S WRITING OUR LIVES!" He yelled out. Sighing, I stepped from my computer.

"What do you want?" I asked no longer caring that they were in the story I wrote. Tatsuha was the first to speak.

"Food." He stated plainly. It didn't take much thought for the other two to nod their heads. I shook my head and told them that Ryuichi was cooking for them. Tatsuha responded immediately to Ryuichi's name. The very thought of Ryuichi made him hor-

"That's disgusting!" K shouted turning from the computer.

"Well it is true." I muttered gaining a shiver of disgust from Hiro. Tatsuha didn't mind the fact everyone knew his innermost feelings. (a/n K: you got that right /Me: Stop reading, you silly American. . ) He pushed K out of the way and stared at the computer. Smiling he turned to Hiro.

"Now we will know the truth." Tatsuha told the two. "So Hiro do you like me?" Hiro's face flushed. K looked at the two slightly annoyed. I just wanted them gone.

"Why do you torment me?" Question a rather nervous Hiro. His heartbeat quickened and he started to sweat.

"You're starting to sweat." Tatsuha practically sang.

"I am aware of my bodily functions." Hiro snapped at him.(a/n K: Go Hiro! You tell him./Me: rolls eyes) I decided that enough was enough and started to push them away. I directed the three to the door and began to push them all through.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Tatsuha. "I didn't get the chance to find out if Hiro likes me."

"He doesn't." I informed the sex crazed teen. (a/n Tatsuha: I resent that/ Me: what's to resent? To you it's a compliment) "Any way." I spoke breaking the annoying author note. "Hiro likes some other guy."

"Some other GUY?" K asked shocked. "Oh how naughty." Hiro blushed furiously. "But how do we get out of Ryuichi's closet?" I sigh in annoyance.

"That is something you are going to figure out on your own." I said. They looked at me dumbstruck and soon all three were successfully pushed out of my world. I jumped up and lifted my hands. I was pretty proud that I got all three of them away. There was more torture in store for them. Oh yes much more.

* * *

Oh yeah! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuichi's closet is back! Oh yeah! I will be doing all my updates for this series on Tuesday and or Wendsdays for now on until I say I have changed it to another time.

* * *

Hiro sighed relieved. He was very happy to get out of that room. He didn't know what he would have done if the Authouress (me) told the others who he had a crush on. Tatsuha moved closer to Hiro and smiled wide. K followed suit on the other side of Hiro. Hiro's eyes darted from K to Tatsuha. What were these two planning?

"So." Started Tatsuha. "Who is this guy you like? It better not be my Ryuichi-sama!" Hiro looked at Tatsuha with a raised eyebrow. K had to fight the urge to shoot Tatsuha. He was so use to gunning down obsessed fans of Ryuichi.

"Yes." He pipped up. "Tell us who is this mystery man or boy if you like Suguru." Hiro started to blush when he noticed how close the two were to his face. However, the two took it as if he had affirmed K's last question.

"OMG." K exclaimed. "You like Suguru?"

"Na… Na… NO!" Hiro stammered as he moved back from the two. This was a pair he wasn't expecting to gang up on him. K looked as if he was about to say something but someone else's voice interrupted him.

"I still live!" Came the voice of Bill. Tatsuha immediately jumped behind K and soon Hiro followed his actions. K brought out his gun at the man running towards them in the cloak. "Feel the power of the WORD!"

"Ahhh!" Screamed Tatsuha and Hiro. "Kill Bill! Kill Bill!" Right when they thought that K was finally going to kill the man, a woman came from behind him and kicked Bill in the head.

"Oh shut up!" She screamed. "Do you want everyone to hear your screaming? You should have stayed with your master you idiot." The cloak was now off and everyone could see that it was Bill… the Bill… Rage's Bill.

"You were saying wrong thinks about Ms. Rage." Bill said. Thinking of Rage brought a flutter in his heart. The woman sighed. Truly love was blind.

"Hey Yoshiki!" Hiro greeted the female with short hair. She smiled and waved at him happily. As she was waving her large breast bounced slightly making Tatsuha stare at them for an unusually long time.

"Hey boy!" She called. "Hey Bill, we can get out of here faster if we join these guys." Bill shook his head frantically.

"No way, they look more lost than us." He told her. Yoshiki just shrugged and walked up to K.

"Well I'm going with these nice strong men." She mentioned. K raised one eyebrow. He was going to say something but decided against it. He remembered hearing about her and even seeing her once. He had a strange feeling she wasn't exactly what she looked like.

"Well that would be great! I wouldn't be stuck with these two." Hiro mumbled. K turned to him and glared. Hiro took some steps back from him. He liked to live and didn't want K to take away his right to life so soon.

"You still haven't told me who you LOVE!" He exclaimed. Hiro blushed and shook his head. Yoshiki perked up and slid to Hiro's side. She asked him politely if he would care to share the information. Hiro nodded shyly and whispered in her ear.

"Oh now that is weird." Yoshiki commented. K gave a frustrated groan. Surprisingly Tatsuha didn't seem upset at all he just started thinking of all the pairings that Hiro could be in that would be weird. Pulling out his gun, K demanded that Yoshiki tell him who Hiro liked. Yoshiki didn't even seem fazed by the gun pointed at her. This was probably because Bill was always coping K's style. Giggling she shook her head. "A lady never tells."

"Somehow I have a strange feeling you're not a lady." K told her. Everyone stared at him in awe. "That or it is indigestion. Either way it's bad."

scene change

Ryuichi paid the delivery man and brought in the many bags of food. He didn't want his friends to starve and his oven was out of commission. He grabbed a flower from the vase near his door and placed it in front of the oven. The oven had given its all even at the very end. May it rest in peace.

"It's a good thing I ordered take out, ne Kumagorou?" Ryuichi looked at the stuffed animal for a second before responding to the doll. "I knew it." He placed the bags on his kitchen table and turned to look at the oven once more. It was so young. Why do they all die so young? (a/n yes Ryuichi has burned his kitchen before. Yah think that would teach him not to cook hmmm). Ryuichi sighed and looked off into his room. They sure were taking an awfully long time. He started to wonder about why K was in there so long. Then he remembered Tatsuha. He hadn't been returning his calls. Ryuichi thought he hated him but now he remembered. He told him to go into his closet to get a shirt. Could it be that he's still in there? And if he is he would be hungry and if he is Ryuichi should get dressed better. Tatsuha was a cool guy. Ryuichi didn't want him thinking he wasn't cool too. "I need a change of clothes Kuma-chan. Come with me."

next scene change

"I'm so hungry." Groaned Tatsuha. He didn't want to go anywhere anymore. These people were only making him walk in circles. He wanted to see his Ryuichi.

"We could always eat Ms. Yoshiki's boobs." Bill pointed out. K's eyes went wide. They became like two huge saucers that almost swallowed his entire head.

"Oh my god!" K exclaimed. "We could eat for days." Yoshiki sweat dropped and hid behind Hiro. Hiro at the moment didn't feel like becoming a human body shield. What if the guys got desperate and really wanted to eat her boobs? Then he would have to fend for his own life not to be shot for being in the way.

"Shut up!" Hiro yelled at the three hungry men. "We don't have to resort to eating each other! So leave Yoshiki out of this." Yoshiki nodded in agreement.

"You don't know that you've only been here for a few hours. I've been in here for two days." Tatsuha wailed. Yoshiki and Bill informed them that they were in there for only a day. They didn't notice each other because well the pair was too busy trying to kill each other and Tatsuha was too busy sulking. Hiro sighed. "I don't care how long you've been here. Yoshiki doesn't deserve to be eaten."

"Besides my boobs aren't real." Yoshiki mentioned. "I see you are so quick to judge me by my looks but let me tell you appearances are deceiving." Everyone was silent. Tatsuha's eyes were now like K's were earlier. Bill seemed to have stopped breathing. Hiro shrugged indifferently and sighed. K just nodded as if he knew it the entire time. "Opps." She spoke when she noticed her mistake. "I used my man voice I need to further my surgery."

"AH!" Screamed Tatsuha as he pointed at the umm thing. "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!" The music started to play and everyone stopped. They listened for a while but it soon went away. Hiro shook his head. That was weird.

"I already knew this." Hiro stated. Tatsuha stared at Yoshiki's boobs. They look so real. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"They look so real." Tatsuha mentioned.

"That's surgery for yah!" Yoshiki exclaimed happily. Hiro groaned and rolled his eyes. K signaled his silence.

"This is interesting I want to know more about her boobs." He told the brunette not even noticing how bad that came out. Bill also looked slightly interested in the conversation.

"I bet they are real stiff since they are fake." Tatsuha told her/him/it.

"Na they are soft." She/he/it said proudly. Tatsuha shook his head in disbelief.

"Can I feel?"

another scene change Brkhyytr

Ryuichi pushed through his clothing looking for the perfect outfit. He had to impress his guests. After all Tohma always said that you have to look you're best for fans and for parties. Tatsuha was a fan so I guess that counted. His ears picked up a strange giggle coming from behind his clothing.

"Wow they _are_ soft! It's like they are real!" That was Tatsuha's voice. Ryuichi's heart leaped even though he wasn't sure why. Tatsuha was in his closet! So he wasn't angry at him. Ryuichi hurried to see his friend only to find him in an awkward position. Tatsuha's hand was firmly grasping the large breast of an attractive female. She was gigging until she noticed Ryuichi. Tears stung the pop stars eyes. Tatsuha said he was his biggest fan; Tatsuha said he loved him. "Ryuichi bunny." Tatsuha spoke softly. "This isn't what it looks like. She's a man"

"I hat it when Tatsuha groaps big breasted females!" Ryuichi yelled as he ran away. He dropped Kumagorou in the process and left without a word.

"Dude, you've done this before?" Yoshiki asked. K shook his head.

"It just means Ryuichi definitely does not approve." He told the transsexual. Bill shook in anger and brought out his gun. Tatsuha's hands flew into the air.

"**THERE WAS OUR TICKET OUT OF HERE**!" He screamed in English. Tatsuha freaked out and noticed a new figure behind him. K had his gun pointed soley on Bill.

"**ONLY I MAY SHOOT PEOPLE!"** Screamed K back at Bill.

"**LET ME DO IT, CLAUDE."** Bill begged. K shook his head with a smile. Hiro stared at K.

"Claude?" Hiro spoke unsure. Yoshiki just shrugged. Tatsuha now had tears running down his face.

"I don't want to die!"

* * *

Now comes the romance….well maybe…. Ok no just a lot of anger, jealousy and voting off the … closet….anyway stuff will happen. 


	6. Chapter 6

italics Kuma speak

Bold English

* * *

"Hey you guys! Let me out of this! It smells in here!" Bill screamed from a large metal cage. The rest of the group ignored him as K took all the bullets from Bill's guns.

"Convenient there was a cage big enough to hold him." Hiro mentioned to K who was still removing bullets from Bill's guns. Tatsuha at the moment was crying in Yoshiki's arms about how he lost his one true love. Hiro sat next to K watching him do his work. It would have been boring to most people but K took pride in his guns. Peering over to Hiro, he noticed the young man had yet to take his eyes off him. Perhaps he was waiting for an answer. K had forgotten to respond.

"Ryuichi fears closet monsters." The older man finally replied. (a/n Dude I did some research on K…can you believe he is 36 years old? He's older than his boss… that's sad. I hope when I get a husband he ages that gracefully). Hiro nodded softly and looked away from the man. "So Hiro-kun." K spoke making the brunette peer back at him. "Who is it that you love?" Hiro blushed and sighed.

"Why do you guys persist on knowing?" Hiro asked him in a hushed voice. He didn't like being teased especially by those two. K sighed and looked off beyond Hiro's form.

"Because I want to know who to hate," K told him seriously. "For taking you from me, Hiroshi." Hiro's blush deepened and he turned from the older man. He wanted to respond but K cut him off immediately. Using his theatrics, K placed a finger on Hiro's mouth and smiled softly. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know anymore." He stood up immediately and walked towards the cage. He had left the guns where they were no longer finding them interesting. Hiro sighed sadly.

Ryuichi threw his pillows on the floor. His eyes were stinging with tears. It wasn't the fact Tatsuha was paying attention to another person but that Tatsuha had lied to him. He said that he loved him and would never betray him. Yeah right. What did he call what he just did? Ryuichi slumped on the ground. He hated Tatsuha but he hated himself for believing the boy. Turning over he saw a little remote controller. It was a game he used to play when he was bored. Turning it on, he saw through the tiny screen (on the controller) the inside of the closet. He then turned on his T.V. to see another angle in the closet. Now he can find out where Kumagorou was and know the truth about Tatsuha. What other things have Tatsuha been hiding from him?

&&&&&

Tatsuha kept crying hard into Yoshiki's boobs. In one hand was Ryuichi's Kumagorou and in the other was a mysterious tissue of unknown origin. Yoshiki gave an exasperated sigh. Couldn't the young man find a better place to put his head? Just then they heard a strange robot like movement sound. K turned around quickly because he heard it too. He had been poking Bill from outside the cage with a clothes hanger. (Don't ask why) Hiro clutched one of the guns near him forgetting the bullets were not present in it. Out from the clothes came another Kumagorou, but he walked on his own. It peered around itself and then turned back to the group. Looking up at them, it spoke in some type of gibberish. Everyone just looked down at the thing confused.

"He says to follow him." Tatsuha mentioned wiping some tears from his eyes. Everyone stared at him with shocked expressions. "I learned Kuma speak for my Ryuichi bunny…Who hates me!" He started to cry again and Yoshiki hugged him.

"There. There." She/he spoke softly. "Your Auntie Yoshiki is here." K sighed and peered over at the cage.

"Does that mean I have to free Bill?" He asked, not really feeling like opening the stupid cage. Nodding to K, Hiro smiled. K smiled back at Hiro. Yoshiki rolled her eyes at the two.

So after K freed Bill the group followed the little pink bunny to a small village. There were many other Kumagorous seemingly working in their own area as if they were part of an electronic display. Probably because they were.

"I've been here before. But those robot Kumagorou's weren't alive." Tatsuha mentioned idly. The Kuma they were following stopped and turned. "He says there is some food here. You can eat and he wants to speak to me." Tatsuha shrugs and walks off. K turned and looked around.

"You travelers!" Came a booming voice over head. "You can't all have these delicious yummy treats. One of you must be voted off…the closet." K raised his eyebrows and looked around.

"I want to be voted off." He mentioned knowing it meant freedom. Yoshiki pushed him out of the way and waved her arms in the air.

"No, ladies first." She exclaimed.

"You're not a lady!" K protested.

"I have longer hair!" Hiro spoke over the other two fighting. K scoffed.

"I know I have some inches on you!" He argued. "Finally I see your true nature Hiroshi!" Hiro's eyes widened a bit but he soon found a new argument.

"I have more sex appeal!"

&&&&&

Ryuichi was laughing his head off. He couldn't believe the ridiculous reasons some of them used to be picked. Ryuichi found it amusing but he at the moment needed to know more about Tatsuha. He would have to explain to these people about the voting process and get it done ASAP.

"No!" He used his best deep scary voice. "I only said that to make it sound cool. The real voting is for the group. The group has food waiting for you in the village. But one of you guys will be voted off so you can't have any food. Write a name on the dry erase boards and then place them down. (a/n omg he has dry erase boards in his closet?) You can't vote out Tatsuha. Decide quickly and I will come back to you guys." Changing cameras he was back in the Kumagorou's point of view.

"_We can stop here, Tatsuha."_ Ryuichi spoke in his best baby voice. He saw on the screen Tatsuha nod.

"_Why did you stop moving for a while, Kuma-chan?"_ Tatsuha asked what he thought was just a smart robotic bunny.

"_I was just thinking."_ Ryuichi spoke searching Tatsuha's image for any hint of realization. He found none so he continued. "_You look sad. Did something happen" _ Tatsuha looked down at the bunny in shock. Then he nodded his head softly. (a/n Now, we as the disembodied audience knows that there is no way in this day and age for a robotic bunny to think and have such good vocabulary. However, they (the people in the closet) are to overcome with the weirdness to understand that simple fact. So now as the robotic Kuma speaks to Tatsuha, the teen suspects nothing.)

"_I lost the only man I ever loved." _Tatsuha replied. "_I tried to explain to him that the woman was a man and I was just curious of how they felt and-_" Tatsuha stopped himself and sighed heavily. He placed his head in his hands. "_I love Ryuichi. So what if we are both guys. So what if I'm half his age. I love him completely and he hates me"_ Tatsuha then began to sob again. Ryuichi just raised one eyebrow and switched the screen.

"And you call me an idiot." He whispered.

&&&&&&&

"What does he mean we have to vote one away?" K asked for the twentieth time. Yoshiki growled as she/he dutifully wrote on her/his board.

"Ask that question again and I'll write you down." She/he warned the gun totting manager.

"Have you- crap." Came a disembodied cute baby voice. K and the others looked around confused. Hiro was silently wondering where the cute voice came from.

"Have I crapped?" Bill asked the disembodied baby voice. Yoshiki started to snicker. Sniffing around Bill, K decided to move a little a way from him.

"No, I mean." A regular voice took the place. K had a strange feeling he knew who owned that voice.

"Have you voted?" Came the familiar booming voice. All four of them nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Let's see then." (a/n every time I think of the booming voice I think of Surron impression. The one ring…to rule them all!)

One by one the closet-ers showed their votes. K had voted for Bill not to partake in the eating of the food. Bill wanted to object but K reminded him quickly that he was the only one with loaded guns. Yoshiki was the next to show her dry erase board. Bill was written on it with pretty decorations all around it.

"Kudos for having a pretty background." Spoke the booming voice. Yoshiki grinned like a mad woman/man after that comment. Bill started to mutter angrily and showed his board. Yoshiki was clearly written with no decorations. "You suck." The deep booming voice commented. Bill rolled his eyes. It was now Hiro's turn to show his. Nervously he lifted up his board. It clearly had written on it K. K looked at him in shock.

"Traitor!" He screamed and pulled out his gun.

"Enough!" Spoke the booming voice. "Bill you have been voted off…good day!" Bill got teary eyed. He looked at the other three sadly as the music from survivor played. Yoshiki was freaked out by the sudden music but decided not to care. (a/n Ryuichi is playing that music unless you couldn't guess…he didn't play the dude looks like a lady one though.) Hiro shrugged and decided to go to the food.

"I suddenly lost my appetite!" K told the other two as Bill cried somewhere a little away from them.

"Look I voted against you because Tatsuha told me you had a snickers bar." Hiro explained his logic. K shrugged and walked past him. He then began to devour the food. Hiro and Yoshiki had to hurry and eat as well or K was going to eat it all. Tatsuha, who had just returned after a few moments, missed out because he was late. (a/n imagine teary eyed chibi Tatsuha: You ate my food…wahhhhh!)

* * *

Wow I think my randomness meter broke. Now I have to buy a new one. 


End file.
